The Harry Potter Soap Opera
by The Random Obsessive Freaks
Summary: -Harry not being loved by all--Hermione, Percy, and a night alone in Filch's office with handcuffs--Ron turns evil and finally flips out--Colin and Harry's Tighty Whities--Cho on meds--Ginny using Neville--Hagrid and his dragon fetish--Ron and Cho dating-
1. Character Description

...:~* The Harry Potter Soap Opera *~:...  
  
Character Description   
  
~* Harry James Potter - played by Cleo Quite the same as he is in the Harry Potter novels. In this story, however, Harry is not admired by all. Most of the time he is shoved to the side, rarely paid attention to. {if you excuse Colin creevy} Ron despises him - they are currently in argument - for what reason we have no clue.   
  
~* Ronald Weasley - played by Bri Still red-haired and poor, Ron takes on much of the role he plays in JK's books, except for the fact he despises Harry - and if truth be told, is a complete asshole. He chooses to date Harry's 2-year crush, Cho Chang in order to get back at Harry.   
  
~* Fred/George Weasley - played by Cleo Much like in the books, these two have hardly any significance in the plot. {not like there is one, mind you} Mostly used for some kind of comic relief, they show up rarely, considering Colin is enough comic relief to last us all a lifetime.   
  
~* Rubeus Hagrid - played by Bri Still half-giant, still unable to tell the difference between a pet and a monster, Hagrid has nothing to do with this plotless story. What we CAN tell you is he has taken his love for dragons a little farther then any of us could have guessed - lets call it a fetish, shall we?   
  
~* Percy Weasley - played by Bri Hmmm... Well - he's still ambitious.. but not only with school work. An unpredictable, and may I add, extremely sickening romance has burst between him and 'sugar-muffin'... Besides this, and that one eventful night in Filch's office, there is nothing more to be told about Percy that you would care to hear.   
  
~* Draco Malfoy - played by Bri Still evil, still blonde, still wears his hair back like some kind of plastered wig, the Malfoy we all know and *ahum* love? I think not! Malfoy has decided to change his character around just a bit - currently engaged in a eventful encounter with Slytherin Pansy Parkinson, he has declined comment.   
  
~* Ginny Weasley - played by Cleo Rather similar to her character in the novels, Ginny still is madly in love with Harry, but - of course - is too shy to just say it straight out. So, as a way to become closer to Harry {what with Neville in the same dormitory as Harry} she decides to date Longbottom, who truly loves her. Of course, she doesn't love him back. Is keen on getting closer to Harry - no more, no less. Filthy, backstabbing - I will stop.   
  
~* Colin Creevy - played by Cleo Small, annoying, dangerously equipped with a camera - it's the Colin we can all spot from a mile off. Still following Harry around, Colin has taken his obsession across a new line - turning his maniac, obsessive personality into one of love, devotion... sickening, isn't it?   
  
~* Neville Longbottom - played by Bri Forgetful, clumsy, dating Ginny Weasley. He truly does love her you know, and having no clue she does not love him back, he tries his hardest to show his devotion to her. All of you who make fun of him, you have been warned - Ginny's actions will make you feel sorry for him.   
  
~* Hermione Granger - played by Cleo Yeah, still with her bushy hair, caterpillar eyebrows, and over-large teeth... but now, not everyone seems to mind those *ahum* minor quirks about her. Victor Krum is not the only person who has caught her eye. {and done a whole lot more, mind you} Congratulations! You have discovered the true identity of 'sugar-muffin.'   
  
~* Cho Chang - played by Bri Still in Ravenclaw, still the object of Harry's affection..... Cho is on some serious medication, causing her actions to be very unstable. Therefore, we can not give you any type of personality summary of Cho, because she can be virtually anyone. 


	2. The Silencing Charm

...:~* The Harry Potter Soap Opera *~:...  
  
{{Written by Cleo Avilion & Bri Raposo}}  
  
* for maximum reading pleasure, it is advised you try viewing the actors/actresses as you read. as for cho, pick one of your friends, go crazy! *  
  
Ch. 1 - The Silencing Charm  
  
{Ron} "Get that bloody owl out of MY side of the room!"  
  
{Harry} "Your side of the room?!" ::is screaming:: "Since when is half the dormitory yours?! FIVE people sleep in here you know!"  
  
{Ron} "Yeah I know that! Then why is your stuff spread all over like you own the place?"  
  
{Neville} "Could we stop fighting for once?"  
  
{Ron} "Shut up you!"  
  
{Harry} ::looking at Neville:: "I'd be happy to stop fighting if that git-" ::jerks his head towards Ron:: "-would stop ordering me around! And it's not like I'm the only one that leaves stuff around!" ::is looking at Ron's trunk...its contents are lying all over the floor::  
  
{Ron} "Oh IM the git now?"  
  
{Percy} ::runs into the room:: "Whats all this? We can hear you straight down in the common room! Don't make me report you to Professor McGonagall!"  
  
{Ron} "Oh stuff it Percy!"  
  
{Neville} "It wasn't me!"  
  
{Ron} "I said shut up!"  
  
{Neville} "I'm assertive now, you told me to be!"  
  
{Ron} "Can I assert my foot up your fat arse?"  
  
{Harry} ::completely ignoring Percy - Yelling at Ron:: "What is your problem? Just because your mad at me doesn't mean you have to go take it out on everyone else! But, being the git you are.. you wouldn't understand that!" ::eye twitches::  
  
{Ron} "My problem? I think it might have something to do with a certain someone.. ::glares at Harry:: "Ok, ready everyone, who am I?" ::twitches his eye and grabs his forehead:: "Ah my scar!" ::twitches more:: "Who am I? Come on Harry, guess! Haha!"  
  
{Harry} ::gaping at Ron, his lips moving but no words coming out::  
  
{Ginny} ::walks into the room in time to see Ron's *Harry* impression - stares at him, anger rising in her face:: "Ron! How COULD you ever think of..." ::trails off, turns, and stares at Harry::  
  
{Harry} ::drops gaze to the floor::  
  
{Ron} "Why do you care Ginny?"  
  
{Neville} "Come on Ginnz, lets get outta here.."  
  
{Ron} "No, wait for just a minute. Ginny, why is it you always tend to stick up for 'poor Harrykins'? You never get upset over Longbottom like you do over Harry..."  
  
{Percy} "Thats enough Ronald! I'm sending an owl straight to Mum!"  
  
{Harry} ::still staring at floor::  
  
{Ginny} ::flushes a deep red:: "Well...for your information, Ron...I-" ::is interrupted by a large diversion, which includes Hermione running into the dormitory and wrapping her arms around Percy's waist from behind::  
  
{Hermione} ::murmurs into Percy's ear:: "Hey..."  
  
{Harry/Ginny} ::looks at Hermione and Percy with disgust::  
  
{Percy} ::nuzzles Hermione's neck:: "How's my little sweetums..?"  
  
{Ron} ::gags:: "Oh please. Am I the only one who realizes this is the BOY'S dormitory? Girls don't belong here! Hermione, Ginny, Neville, OUT!"  
  
{Neville} ::looks hurt:: "Ok, I'll leave..."  
  
{Harry} ::shoots Ron an evil look:: "Neville you don't have to leave! Neither do you Ginny.. and-"  
  
{Ginny} ::smiles warmly at Harry::  
  
{Harry} "-Hermione.. you can stay if you want.." ::glances at her and Percy, shudders:: "..I guess..."  
  
{Hermione} ::takes no notice of Harry or Ron, runs fingers though Percy's hair, as Harry watches them, eye twitching again::  
  
{Malfoy} ::saunters in:: "Is there a party going on that I don't know about? Why wasn't I invited? You KNOW there's no fun without THE Malfoy.."  
  
{Percy} "What the..? How did you get in here?"  
  
{Ron} "Oh bloody hell, aren't there enough people in here already? Get that man whore out!"  
  
{Malfoy} "Well...not that you'd care...but I just paid a visit to Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson.."  
  
{Ron} "Wow, your right, we don't care!"  
  
{Malfoy} "Well hello there Hermione..."  
  
{Hermione} ::turns and glares at him:: "What do you want?" ::still has her arms tight around Percy::  
  
{Ginny} ::not really caring much about Malfoy.. spending the time to stare dreamily at Harry, who doesn't notice because he is staring at Malfoy in disbelief::  
  
{Harry} "What are YOU doing in here?!"  
  
{Percy} "You know we'll have to report you." ::forgets about Hermione because of his sudden power over Malfoy::  
  
{Malfoy} "You wouldn't...besides, I'll just tell ole' McGonagall what I saw you and the brainiac doing in Filch's office last week..."  
  
{Ron} "You're not serious Malfoy!"  
  
{Percy} ::wraps his arms tightly around Hermione:: "We didn't do anything! Did we sugar muffin?"  
  
{Harry/Ginny} ::staring wide-eyed at Hermione and Percy::  
  
{Hermione} ::looks at Percy and back at Malfoy, her face glowing:: "NO."  
  
{Neville} "What exactly were you doing... not that I really want to know.."  
  
{Malfoy} "Lets just say they've taken their relationship up one big step."  
  
{Percy} ::bright red:: "Get out Malfoy! Get the hell out!"  
  
{Fred} ::walks in ashen-faced::  
  
{Ron} "What happened to YOU?"  
  
{Fred} "My pack of Exploding Snap cards blew up mid-castle..." ::raises a hand toward his forehead:: "Do I have any eyebrows left?"  
  
{Malfoy} "No, Weasley, I don't FEEL like leaving. Hermione, I would think twice about who you associate with. You wouldn't want THAT inside you would you?" ::points to Percy:: "I can show you a good time."  
  
{Percy} ::too angry to speak::  
  
{Neville} "Ginnz...we can leave now, right?"  
  
{Ginny} ::looks around sadly:: "I guess.." ::sulks out::  
  
{Harry} "So.." ::gets up and walks over to Fred:: "What's up?"  
  
{Fred} "Uh...well...you know George wanted me to help him with...umm.. charms..well I've got to go okay cya!" ::turns and rushes out of common room::  
  
{Harry} ::sighs heavily and sits down in the corner::  
  
{Hermione} ::glaring at Malfoy, her face a deep red - too mad to speak::  
  
{Ron} "This is great, just great. Hermione, you used to be one of my best friends! Now it's you and.. and my brother? I have no friends left, do'ya realize that?"  
  
{Malfoy} "That's right Weasley, no friends for you. Now me on the other hand, I have many friends."  
  
{Ron} "No one asked you!"  
  
{Harry} "Since WHEN do you have a lot of friends?! Or do you mean those two idiots that follow you around? I mean.. they are big enough to count as about three people each.."  
  
{Hermione} "Ron, I thought you of all people would be supportive of me! And since when am I not your friend after talking to Percy..." ::smiles at Percy, than resumes her scowl:: "But...If you can't accept it...than I guess I'll just talk to Harry, and you WILL have no friends!" ::folds her arms::  
  
{Harry} ::mumbles:: "C'mon.. don't make this worse.."  
  
{Ron} "TALKING to Percy? From what I've heard, you've been doing a hell of a lot more than TALKING to each other!"  
  
{Percy} "Ron, you can't believe everything you hear, mind you."  
  
{Malfoy} "Maybe I should come and get you next time, Weasley... then you can see."  
  
{Ron} "Ok, how bout NO?"  
  
{Harry} ::staring at Malfoy wide-eyed:: "NEXT TIME?! What do you do, spy on them-"  
  
{Hermione} ::shifts uncomfortably::  
  
{Harry} "-cause that's just sickening..." ::covers face with hands, still talking to himself::  
  
{Ron} "That was way more than I needed to know!"  
  
{Percy} "WHY are you spying on us?!"  
  
{Ron} "Why do you THINK?"  
  
{Malfoy} "I like the way you scream, Hermione. It's sexy."  
  
{Percy} ::grinning:: "Isn't it?" - ::smacks himself in the face:: "What?!"  
  
{Ron} "Malfoy, why don't you leave?!?!"  
  
{Hermione} ::bright red - suddenly turns to Percy, and with much difficulty, says:: "I thought you said you put a silencing charm on-"  
  
{Harry} ::coughs and chokes:: "WHAT?!" 


End file.
